Queen Official
Queen (formed: 1970) are an English rock band situated from London famous for the mega hit Bohemian Rhapsody from their equally explosive album A Night At The Opera (released: November 21, 1975) formed in 1970 by Brian May (born: ), Roger Taylor (born: ), John Deacon (born: ), and Freddie Mercury (born Farrokh Bulsara; September 5, 1946 - November 24, 1991 45). The official (and alive) members on Queen are Brian May and Roger Taylor, while touring members, Spike Edney, Neil Fairclough, and Tyler Warren accompanying with the band. The Coronation Ceremony In early 1968 a young Brian May decided it was a good idea to form a band called Smile with an also young Tim Staffell (born: ), they played mostly bar gigs with Roger Taylor also as drummer they met 22 year old Freddie Mercury who Tim introduced into the band. On contrary to popular belief Freddie did not find the band conciedentally just as Tim left Smile like in the movie Bohemian Rhapsody (released: November 2, 2018) Freddie, Tim, Brian and Roger were all friend for awhile and when Tim left Smile he suggested that Freddie take his place. That night in a bar gig that Smile was assigned to play Freddie sung one of the first queen songs Keep Yourself Alive and in 1970 Queen was officially formed but is also conciedentally the same year a slightly more famous band at the time The Beatles had broken up in Liverpool just an hour flight away. A few years went by and Queen needed a bassist which is where John Deacon came in and was chosen as the official bassist for Queen. A Real Night At The Opera That same year Queen released their debut studio album Queen '(released: July 13, 1973) and the next year they released their second studio album '''Queen II '(released: March 8, 1974) and boosted them into the spotlight for a bit and you're probably thinking well what's the next album called 'Queen III '''and what about '''Queen IV '''or '''Queen V '''that's where your mistaken dear reader, their third album was called '''Sheer Heart Attack '(released: November 8, 1974) which contained 'Kiler Queen '''one of the most known Queen songs and in 1975 the big bang happened their mega hit album '''A Night At The Opera '(released: November 21, 1975) was put out, containing 'Bohemian Rhapsody '''which currently sits at an astonishing one billion views and counting on YouTube. A year later they released their aptly named Fifth studio album '''A Day At The Races '(released: December 10, 1976) which has 'Somebody To Love '''one of the of the later Queen songs. Once again a year later their second biggest hit album '''News Of The World '(released: October 28, 1977) was released having two of the most famous but slight underrated songs 'We Will Rock You '''and '''We Are The Champions '''which are still used mainly used in Pop Culture today. The album cover was a spectacle featuring the famous '''Robot from News Of The World '(1977 - 2018) and had All Dead, All Dead featured on the album which is one of the few songs that Freddie doesn't sing in instead Brian wrote and sung the song which is a melancholy track and really sets the scene with it's music video. The song is a tribute to Brian's childhood cat 'Pixie '''and in the video Pixie is shown going through a mechanical object which at the end is revealed to be the Robot from News Of The World slowly dying of an unknow cause after Pixie sits down on the robot's hand just seconds later the Robot passes right on the spot marking the end of a beloved album character. After a year or so in 1978 '''Jazz '(released:November 10, 1978) was released which has 3 songs in particluar '''Fat Bottomed Girls, Bicycle Race 'and '''Don't Stop Me Now '''these songs in particluar are known for being fast and catchy and the album name isn't to be confused with the genre of music Jazz. Spending A Day At The Races Queen took a break from song writing for 2 years and when the hiatus was over '''The Game '(released: June 30, 1980) was put out to market which had notable songs like '''Another One Bites the Dust. In 1982 Queen slightly veered away from Rock and started to play more of Disco and Funk on their next album Hot Space '(released: May 21, 1982) singing a track with '''David Bowie '(born: January 8, 1947 - January 10, 2016 69) called '''Under Pressure. The rock feeling returned in 1984 with their album The Works '(released: February 27, 1984) and one of the popular Queen songs '''Radio Ga Ga '''was featured on the album. Years passed and Freddie's health started to decline slightly in following years but in 1985 it wasn't only just Freddie health deterioating it was millions of kids in Ethiopia due to a mass famine in the country so that very year one of the biggest multi beneficial concert was held and that concert was '''Live Aid '(held: July 13, 1985). Live At Wembley Stadium Live Aid was organised by Bob Geldof and Midge Ure the founders of '''Band Aid '''who has written a song for the famine a year earlier in 1984 '''Do They Know It's Christmas? Live Aid was held in the U.S and the U.K at JFK Stadium and Wembley Stadium with Queen performing at Wembley. Thousands of dollars were raised for the famine and food was given to Ethiopia. In 1986 A Kind Of Magic '(released: June 3, 1986) was put in to market with Freddie still denying that he was sick, to the worry of his fans. In 1987 Mercury was officially diagnosed with AIDS and in later years appeared gaunt and pale. Even still in '''The Miracle '(released: May 22, 1989) was released in 1989 with Mercury becoming sicker by the day. In 1991 Queen released 'Innuendo '(released: February 5, 1991) but just over 9 and a half months later Freddie died in his London home with Brian in front of him, Roger was on his way to Freddie's when John called him saying '''Don't bother coming he's gone. A tribute concert was held in his memory at Wembley the following year. In 1995 Queen put out their final studio album Made In Heaven '''(released: November 6, 1995) to make matters worse two years later John left Queen in 1997 with Brian and Roger being the only two members remaining. Years have passed and Brian and Roger are still very much alive and kicking. '''This page was created on June 29, 2019 by Gorillaz Fan 806 Category:Users that joined in 2008 Category:Male YouTubers Category:British YouTubers Category:YouTube Musicians Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers Category:Ten Million Subscribers Category:One Billion Views Category:English YouTubers